


Birthday Wish

by trekkiepirate



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, THIS WILL LITERALLY GIVE YOU CAVITIES, tumblr prompt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Harry taking care of Daisy while Eggsy and Michelle go out. (it got fluffy as heck)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wish

Harry Hart is one of four children and while, until Eggsy, he never saw himself adding to the large brood that gathers at his parents' home for Christmas, his siblings have all procreated. Thus, being the youngest, Harry has grown up with small nephews and nieces running starkers on the lawn and being in a rather permanent state of either fussiness or stickiness. He has been a dragon, a king, a cowboy, and an alien according to the whims and narratives of those same small children.

He has perfected the pretend sip at tea parties attended by beloved nieces and stuffed animals. Pinkie upraised and all.

It is this particular technique he utilizes as he attends his first pretend tea party with a small child in a tiara and pink feather boa. Eggsy's little sister has her small hands on her hips and is glaring at Harry. The man is not entirely certain what he has done to cause her offence, but he has seen that look on Eggsy's face when he catches Harry feeding JB bacon scraps which is STRICTLY FORBIDDEN. (So claims the note on the refrigerator anyway) It is the face of an unhappy Unwin (Daisy and Michelle filed papers for the last name change at the same time as the divorce papers) and Harry is powerless in a way he never is with his own tiny relatives.

“How I done something wrong, Princess Daisy?”

Daisy huffs and points at Harry's upraised pinkie. “Whatcha doing that for, Knight Harry?”

Harry looks at his pinkie as if surprised to find it there. “Well, it in the Regency era, it signaled an openness to conversation and an attentive...” he trailed off as Daisy's frown deepened. “My parents taught me that way,” was the only simple answer Harry could give.

The little girl rolls her eyes. “Well, at my tea parties nobody's gonna do that because a girl in my class did that and she was all snobby and mean to everyone else. This is my kingdom and I say no snobs allowed.”

“A wise rule,” Harry says, retracting his little finger. When taken by a strong urge to extend it again comes over him instantly, Harry begins to wonder how much is breeding and how much is muscle memory.

He is broken from his thoughts by Daisy clearing her throat with a dainty “A-hem”.

“Welcome to the Royal Tea Party, loyal knights,” she says, addressing not only Harry but Knight Murky (an alligator plush that Eggsy brought back for her after foiling an eco-terrorist in the Florida everglades) and Knights Elsa and Anna (as Frozen is apparently to children her age what Beauty and the Beast and The Little Mermaid was to his own nieces). “We are here to pre-celebrate Knight Harry's birthday 'cause when Mummy and Eggsy get back from the shops we're gonna make dinner and bake a cake and then we gonna hafta go home and go ta bed.

The way the girl rambles on and uses the word 'and' as if it were a full stop is something she clearly picked up from Eggsy.

“Please raise your cups but not your pinkies,” Daisy says waving her wand (“'cause I'm a princess witch, a'course!”), “to Knight Harry. Happy birthday, Knight Harry! You may have a Royal wish.”

Harry raises his cup to the child. “Thank you, Your Highness. I am honored by that most gracious speech.” He goes to take a sip of air when Daisy cries out, “STOP!” Nearly upsetting the entire setup, Harry jumps at her outburst. “Whatever is the matter, Your Highness?”

“You have ta tell me your birthday wish or else I can't make it come true,” Daisy says as if this is obvious and Harry is but a poor simpleton.

“I though wishes were meant to be kept secret in order to be granted,” Harry replies.

Daisy shakes her head. “No no no. That's only for birthday cakes and shooting stars. If a Princess Witch is gonna grant your wish, you hafta tell her what it is.”

Harry nods at the sagacity of that. “Very well,” and then he clams up. He cannot think of anything he could wish for. He survived a bullet to the head, ascended to the role of Arthur and, more importantly, has the love of one Gary “Eggsy” Unwin. “There's nothing I could wish for,” Harry tells Daisy. “I have everything I could possibly want.”

“You gotta wish for something,” Daisy insists, waving her wand again. “That's what birthdays are for.”

Hating the idea of disappointing the child, Harry thinks hard. The idea, as it hits him, makes him smile.

The sound of the front door opening sounds and Daisy's eyes brighten. “Mummy! Eggsy!” She's off and running to the front door, Harry a step behind her.

Michelle swings the girl into her arms while Eggsy juggles the grocery bags. He kisses Daisy's forehead, then turns to Harry with a smile bright as a gamma-ray burst. “Hey love,” Eggsy says as Harry leans down to place a kiss at his temple. “You and Princess Daisy have a good tea party, then?”

“He won't make his Royal wish!” Daisy complains.

Michelle laughs. “Oh better come up with something, Harry. If you don't come up with a Royal wish, you get a Royal tantrum.”

Harry smiles as Eggsy heads into the kitchen to put down the bags and begin dinner. “I have, in fact, come up with the wish I most want in all the world.”

Daisy wriggles until her mother puts her down and raises her wand regally. “What is your Royal wish, Knight Harry?”

Harry drops to his knees (and resolutely does not give in to his desire to glare a little at Michelle when they creak and she snickers) and gestures for Daisy to let him whisper in her ear.

The little girl's blue eyes widen and she looks at Harry. “Really? Really really?”

“Really really.”

With a joyful shout, Daisy is racing into the kitchen and returning with Eggsy's trouser leg in a firm grip.

“I'm trying to make dinner, flower. Can't this wait?”

Harry remains where he is and looks up at Eggsy. “I'm afraid that's my fault, darling. You see, I've made my Royal wish and, as Princess Daisy is always true to her word, she must now grant it.”

Daisy hits her brother on the thigh with her wand. “As the Princess Witch I command you to say yes to the next question Knight Harry asks you.”

Eggsy raises his eyebrows. “Do I even want to know where this is going?”

Michelle covers her mouth with her hand as she puts the pieces together.

“Eggsy,” Harry begins, “since I have only one question I have been wanting to ask you for the past few months, I will make this as to the point as possible.”

“Remember,” Daisy says, in on the secret, “you hafta say yes no matter what, Eggsy.”

Harry slips a hand into the inner pocket of his suit jacket and withdraws something that he has carried on his person for the past three months. “Eggsy, will you marry me?”

The younger man freezes like if he moves he will wake up from a dream. “Harry, d'mean it?”

“You have to say yes,” Daisy insists with another whack to her brother's leg. “It was his Royal wish that you say yes when he asks you.”

“Yes,” Eggsy says, hands already scrabbling to pull Harry to standing. He kisses Harry as passionately as he dares with his mother and sister looking on. “Yes, Harry,” is whispered against Harry's lips.

Harry beams and slips his grandfather's ring onto Eggsy's finger, admiring already the sight of it there.

“Then I could ask for nothing more. Ever again,” Harry says, staring at Eggsy as if no one exists but his lover.

The moment is broken by Daisy, pulling at his trouser leg. “Harry?”

“Yes, princess?”

“What are you gonna wish for when you blow out the birthday candles?”


End file.
